Really?
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: Tears ran silently down Eragon's cheeks. How could I have fallen for him? How could I think he could ever love me back? Minor yaoiboy love. No likey, no ready.


Once again, bring you a random plotbunny that wouldn't go away

WARNING: yaoi/slash/boylove/gayness, and incest. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Tears ran silently down Eragon's face as he rocked himself back and forth on his bed. 

Eragon wasn't really quite sure _why_ he was so worked up, he just… was. Murtagh had just been ignoring him like usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. So… why did he feel so horrible?

He knew that he liked Murtagh a little more then just as a brother but why was it he just seemed to fall to pieces whenever he realized how much Murtagh didn't seem to care?

_How could I have fallen for him?_ _I'm so stupid to think he could have loved be back._

He felt Saphira's comforting presence at the back of his mind and was grateful for her support. Even so, it wasn't enough to stop the tears. Wiping his eyes, Eragon stood up and looked out the nearby window. There were several children playing in the courtyard below and he could make out a couple of elves gossiping.

For a moment he hated the fact that he had to deal with all the responsibilities and pressure. It just wasn't _fair_. He couldn't live a normal life, couldn't have loving parents, and couldn't even be with the one he loved.

He sighed and went back to lying on his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. As he slowly began to be absorbed in his thoughts again, his eyes filled with tears and they began to fall, sliding down his cheeks as if in slow motion.

A knock sounded on his door. Eragon started and gradually lifted himself to his feet and to the door. He opened it up, eyes widening at the familiar face.

"Hey, Eragon, everything okay?" his visitor asked.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you want, Murtagh? I'm kinda of busy", he replied, turning away.

He couldn't quite look into his brother's eyes. Not now, not when he felt so broken.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to check on you. You missed dinner and I thought something might be wrong", Murtagh said, uncertainly.

"Well,_ obviously_, I'm just fine. Can you just go now?" Eragon bit out, knowing he sounded rude and currently not caring.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now just leave."

Eragon sounded tired now and as he looked down he missed Murtagh's hurt look. He heard a sigh and a sudden thump. Eragon's head shot up as he noticed Murtagh's arm blocking him from shutting the door.

"What's with you?" asked Murtagh, "you're acting all strange."

"What's with _you_? I'm just fine!" Eragon retorted.

Murtagh snorted, exasperated and shoved Eragon back into the room, following him in. He shut the door and crossed his arms, regarding Eragon with an accusing look. Eragon glared up at the other Rider.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted.

"There's something on your mind and it's bugging you. Neither of us is leaving here until you tell what's going on", Murtagh replied calmly.

"Nothing's going on", Eragon said, sulkily crossing his arms.

"Would you stop being in denial and _tell_ me already", cried Murtagh, ready to just beat the answers out of Eragon.

"I'm just feeling a little down, that's all", replied the younger, looking at his feet.

"Bullshit", was the reply.

"It doesn't concern you."

_Which is a complete and utter lie, but he doesn't need to know that._

"You're my little brother and fellow Rider. Now, would you just spit it out?"

"No."

"Come on."

"I refuse."

"Quit being a baby and tell me."

"I'm not a baby and never."

"What? Scared or something?" Murtagh taunted him.

"What if I am?" Eragon said softly.

"Eragon…"

"It's nothing", he said, turning away.

"Not this again", Murtagh groaned.

He grabbed Eragon by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Look at me, Eragon."

Eragon slowly raised his head up, acting like he was heading towards his impending doom.

"I know something's wrong. Can you please just tell me? I care for you, Eragon, I want to help you", Murtagh said seriously, his eyes boring into Eragon's

"Did your heart suddenly reappear or something? You didn't care before, why should you care now?" whispered Eragon, harshly.

He immediately regretted his words after he saw the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"Sorry", he muttered.

He jumped as he felt arms encircling him, pressing his face into Murtagh's chest.

"No, I'm sorry."

Pulling back slightly, Eragon finally murmured, "I… I love you."

Murtagh blinked, shocked. Eragon looked away, not wanting to see the disgust in the elder's expression.

"I beg your pardon?" Murtagh asked, astounded.

Tears welled up in Eragon's eyes as he stepped away from his brother. Shaking his head, he tried to move away but Murtagh's grip on his arm was too strong.

"Eragon, don't cry. Please, don't cry."

Murtagh pulled Eragon into his lap as he sat on the bed. He rocked him back and forth.

"Hush," he whispered into Eragon's ear, "hush".

Eragon fell asleep a short time later. Murtagh sighed, laying Eragon down on the sheets.

"I love you too, Eragon", he said softly, pressing up against the younger.

He felt Eragon's grip on his wrist tighten.

"Really?"

Murtagh jerked back, surprised that the smaller Rider was still awake. The wide sapphire eyes stared up at him. He smiled.

"Really really."

* * *

Squeee! It's done! I might add more if I find the inspiration to. Remember- if you like this (or even if you don't), you can request a fanfic from me from multiple fandoms. For more info see my profile (it's under 'Commissions'). I love you all! Cookies for reviews! 


End file.
